The Doctor Sings
by Vampbarbie
Summary: Very belated sequel to 'Always and Forever'. RoseTen Implied JackTen. Some fluff some drama some terror its all in here. Please R
1. Mornings and Misunderstandings

This is the very very belated sequel to Always and Forever which you will need to read before attempting to read this. It picks up pretty much directly where Always and Forever left off.

I am ignoring everything in series 3 except for 'The Runway Bride' (means I don't have to deal with Martha blah) and all of Torchwood as a series. There will be slight references to things Jack mentions in TW but no real spoilers I don't think.

This is mostly cuteness. Rose/Ten some implied Jack/Ten but nothing serious.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Doctor Who' or anything related to that (I do however have some action figures but somehow they're not as cute as the real Tennant...).

I DEFINITELY do not own the rights to the songs 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand', 'Please Please Me', 'Love Me Do', or 'She Loves You' by the Beatles. If I did I would be much richer than I am now.

I do however own the purple mini in Ch2 - he is called Monty not Milly though. I can prove this via pictures of my extremely cute car! ;-)

Please comment and you'll be showered with virtual cookies. Even if its just to swoon over DT or JB.

* * *

**The Doctor Sings**

**Chapter One: Mornings and Misunderstandings**

"I suppose we'd better go scoop Jack out of the sand," The Doctor says rolling out of bed and dragging his clothes on.

"Do we have to?" Rose whines sleepily, burying her face back into the pillow.

He throws a t-shirt at her head. "Yes! Get up."

"Can't I entice you back in?"

The Doctor turns pointedly away and swallows to himself. As much as he would like to crawl back into bed with his girl they need to rescue Jack from the incoming tide. "Up now!"

Rose sighs and reaches for the t-shirt.

* * *

The Doctor crouches beside the Jack-shaped indentation in the sand and eyes the waterline. He touches the sand with his fingers. "I think the tide came in." 

"Jack?" Rose asks worriedly behind him.

"Go get a raft."

"A what?"

"A raft Rose. Down the corridor, third door on the right, in the big cupboard. Run girl run!" he grins at her.

Rose sprints back into the TARDIS. The Doctor waits a minute before he stands up and eyes the large scraped area of sand he had been crouched in, his long coat hiding it from her eyes. Drag marks. Trust Jack to get into trouble. He recognises the tracks in the sand and doesn't want Rose here when they appear. There is bound to be a misunderstanding. He eyes the scrape marks again, then turns and comes face to face with approximately eight feet of greyish fur.

"Hello," he says cheerily.

Rose lugs the bright orange inflatable raft awkwardly across the control room and wonders if Jack can swim. He's never mentioned it, but then they've never been in a position to find out. According to the Doctor there is a swimming pool on board but they've never managed to find it.

There is a sudden commotion outside and the TARDIS door slams shut. Not again, she thinks quickly. There is the sound of the sonic screwdriver. She darts forward, shoves the door open three inches with her shoulder before he can lock it and heaves a piece of the rubber raft into the gap. She peeps through the space to see the man she loves being held upside down by the ankles. His arms are hanging over his head, along with his coat and his hair is dangling in the sand. He looks unharmed.

There is a noise from further along the beach and two more big foots come into view. One has Jack slung over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The big foot holding the Doctor is now slowly swinging him back and forth like a pendulum and staring at him inquisitively. The Doctor is unusually quiet.

The big foot dumps Jack into the sand. The Captain's head lolls to the side, his eyes closed. Rose suddenly feels cold inside. What if Jack is dead? What can she do? She glances back inside the TARDIS to see if there is anything she can use as a weapon. She can't see anything so peeps back round the door again, then spots the sonic screwdriver lying in the sand where it has been shaken from the Doctor's coat pocket. She darts out of the door and grabs it.

"Put him down!" she commands aiming it at the big foot holding the Doctor.

It freezes. The Doctor manages to raise his head and peer between his coat. "Rose," he says mildly. "Please put that down. This is just a misunderstanding."

"What?"

"They don't mean us any harm Rose."

Rose lowers the screwdriver but keeps her finger on the button. "But Jack…"

"He's fine. They picked him up before the tide took him out to sea…"

"So why send me for the raft?" she asks staring at him. "And why are you still upside down?"

He grins at her, looking slightly peculiar upside down. "Can you put me down please Lossow?" he asks.

The big foot creature's face twists into what Rose can only assume is a smile, then it drops the Doctor head first into the sand. He lands and his breath is knocked out of him with an "oooff," then he rolls over onto his knees and shakes the sand out of his hair.

"Rose," he gestures to the big foots, "These are the Criskarp. Old friends."

She looks sceptical as he continues.

"They never recognise me when I regenerate. They don't get the new face concept. Causes no end of bother." He bounces to his feet. Then hauls Rose to towards the big foot. "Lossow this is Rose Tyler. Rose Lossow of the Criskarp." Lossow's furry hand swamps Rose's as he takes it.

The Doctor goes bounding over to the other two Criskarp and Jack.

"Thank you for saving Jack," she says to Lossow. She looks over to where the Doctor is now kneeling beside Jack. "He alright?" She can't keep the worry out of her voice.

The Doctor gently pats the side of Jack's face.

The man's eyes slide open slowly. "Good morning gorgeous," he murmurs sleepily with a slow smile.

The Doctor grins down at him. "Good morning handsome, good to have you back."

"I go someplace?" Jack frowns.

The Doctor laughs and stands, holding out his hand to Jack. "Not really."

Jack takes it and lets himself be hauled to his unsteady feet. He sways a little. "I think I might be sick."

The Doctor pulls a face. "Great. Okay. Lovely." He starts talking to the other two Criskarp animatedly, as Jack wobbles his way to Rose.

"I've got one hell of a hangover."

She laughs and he mock-glowers at her.

"You seem surprisingly bright eyed and bushy tailed," he says to her. "Why aren't you suffering like me?"

She gives him an innocent smile. "A good night's sleep."

"Really?" Jack grabs at her laughing.

She dodges his hand. "Yes! One not spent in a sandpit!"

He grabs her, his arms round her waist. "Naughty naughty is what I think."

"Down boy," the Doctor says walking over. "We're all sorted here."

"So they're not going to eat us?" Rose says extracting herself from Jack's arms.

"Nope. In!" The Doctor hustles them both towards the TARDIS.

Jack throws a look over his shoulder. "So what are they again?"

* * *

The three of them sit around in the control room and struggle for something to say. Suddenly finding the words seems incredibly hard without the alcohol of the previous night. Even the ever-talkative Doctor is quiet. Finally Jack lifts his head and looks at the Doctor, "I saw Cleopatra. She says hello." 

The Doctor's eyes brighten. "Really?"

Rose's eyes narrow instantly. Jack suddenly notices and tries to change the topic. But Rose says, "I have a question."

The Doctor looks at her, sensing the tension. "Yes Rose?"

"How come you never came for me? Jack managed it. By accident!"

"I…"

"At least he was looking for me. You swanned off and didn't even bother did you?"

The Doctor gapes at her and she continues.

"How many other women? How many Cleo's? Or Reinette's?"

Jack looks at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

There is a flash of anger on his face. "How dare you?" he snaps. "You know there was only you Rose! Only ever you!"

Rose stands her eyes flashing. "Sarah Jane," she snaps and marches from the room.

"Who?" Jack looks puzzled as the Doctor half rises from his seat.

"Another girl. She travelled with me a long time ago."

"You do get around," Jack interrupts.

The Doctor shoots him a hard look. "We ran into her. She said some things that I think Rose took to heart." He casts worried eyes towards the door. "I should go after her."

Jack jumps to his feet. "I'll go."

"No I'd better go…"

Jack snorts and looks back over his shoulder at the Doctor. "She's mad at you," he retorts and disappears.

* * *

"Hey Rose," Jack pokes his head round her door. 

She is lying on her bed. "Go away Jack. This is your fault." Her voice is muffled in the pillow.

Jack walks into her room and plops himself onto her bed beside her. He lies down and wraps his arms around her. "I know. But you love me anyway right?" He nuzzles his face against the back of her neck. "Right?"

She smiles despite herself. "Yeah I guess so."

"And you love him don't you?" his voice takes on a teasing tone. "Even if I am obviously superior since I got in your bed first." He plants a kiss on the back of her hair.

"Behave you." Rose rolls onto her back and he shifts so that his head is pillowed on her shoulder.

He looks up at her all puppy-eyed. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah."

"No sulking?"

"Not from me. Is he mad?"

"Nah don't think so. More upset than anything I think. Hard to read him yet."

She bites her lip. "I'd better forgive him hadn't I?"

Jack nods. "Yep."

"I do love him Jack."

"Don't I know it," he laughs. "Give me a kiss then?"

Outside the door the Doctor hears her laughing as he walks away.


	2. Swinging London

Chapter Two: Swinging London

"I need somewhere to take Rose to make up," the Doctor muses to Jack from his lounging position in the control room.

Jack raises an eyebrow. "What sort of place are we talking?"

"Fun," the Doctor says. "She likes dancing. Somewhere you can come and not feel like a lemon."

"Oi!" Jack chucks the first thing that comes to hand at the Doctor.

It just happens to be the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor catches it deftly between his palms. Then strokes it lovingly to check it is alright.

Jack rolls his eyes and continues. "Well I know just the place. Set the old girl…the TARDIS not Rose," he corrects seeing the look the Doctor is giving him, "to 1963. I know a little club…"

* * *

One hour and twenty-seven minutes after entering the wardrobe Jack re-emerges wearing a pair of tight hugely flared jeans and a blue shirt undone at the collar.

The Doctor raises an eyebrow. "It took you that long to choose that? And where's Rose?"

Jack just hooks his thumbs into his brown leather belt and grins at him.

Forty-five minutes after this they hear the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor. The Doctor looks up from the book he is reading and his mouth drops open. Jack grins beside him. Rose steps carefully across the grating wearing a pair of knee length white PVC boots, and a mini dress printed in black and white squares. On her head is a black baker boy cap, and her face is artfully made up with pale lips and sooty eyes.

Rose smiles and does a little twirl. "You like?"

"Finally decided!" Jack laughs. "You took forever."

The Doctor is still staring at her, his book forgotten in his hand. "Polly…" he mutters.

Rose frowns and folds her arms. "Who the hell is Polly?"

"Err…Old friend. From the sixties." He jumps to his feet. "Forget I said anything." He waves the sonic screwdriver at her head. "Shazam! Okay all forgotten. You coming?" He jogs to the door. "You look gorgeous by the way."

"Aren't you changing?" Rose asks deciding that she would rather not ruin the night by being jealous.

The Doctor gestures to his shoes. He has blue converse on instead of white. "I changed my shoes. And did my hair."

Rose squints at it. It is maybe a little different. Jack laughs at her expression.

"Hey his 'I've been waiting two hours and I'm so bored' act shouldn't fool you. He took _ages_ to sort his hair out. He's really as vain as me!"

The Doctor just snorts and opens the door. "Welcome to the swinging sixties!"

Jack pushes past the Doctor and grins at them. "Good thing I got transport."

The Doctor and Rose exchange a look and then follow Jack.

Jack goes to a wooden garage door and unlocks it. He pulls the doors open with a flourish. "Tada!"

"Wow!" Rose breathes. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah. You like her?"

"She's perfect."

The Doctor is hovering near the driver's door, nearly hopping from foot to foot. He is positively itching to get behind the wheel.

"I'm driving!" he finally blurts out and holds his hand out to Jack for the keys.

Jack raises one eyebrow. "No. For once I'm driving." He strokes his hand across the Union Jack roof of the purple mini. He nods at it. "Shame you haven't got that t-shirt on to match." He grins at Rose and pats the mini again lovingly. The late evening sunlight gleams off the chrome trims. It reminds her of the Doctor stroking the TARDIS.

"Can you even drive?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Yes!" he protests hotly. "I didn't crash my scooter did I?"

Jack darts past the Doctor and dives into the driver's seat. Rose skips towards the passenger door. The Doctor glares at her.

"Oi you! In the back!"

Rose just laughs and scrambles into the backseat.

Jack starts the mini's engine and looks over his shoulder at Rose. "Now you shall cruise to the surprise in true sixties style."

She laughs and leans forwards, chattering away, trying to wheedle out of Jack exactly where it is that they are going. The Doctor stares out of the window at the buildings flashing past. Rose pokes him in the shoulder.

"Stop sulking."

"I'm not." He leans his head back on the seat to look at her.

"Yeah you are," but she links her arms around his neck. "Where are you taking me Doctor?"

"Not telling."

She looks at Jack who just grins. "I'm not telling either."

* * *

The Doctor leans on the bar and sips his pint. Ahh he's missed English beer. He turns and surveys the heaving inside of the Belle Loup Club. Only Jack could have brought them here. He loosens his tie in the stuffy heat. The club is in a basement, so is all bare brickwork and hidden niches. Perfect for a secret liaison. His eyes automatically seek out the bobbing blonde head of Rose. She is dancing closely with Jack. The Doctor feels an icy finger of jealousy stroke at his stomach. Jack himself is attracting glances from the other girls dancing, but so far he only has eyes for Rose. The Doctor takes another sip of his beer and keeps his eyes on the pair. Its not that he doesn't trust Jack…well part of him doesn't. It's been a year. Things change. His girl came back from the dead and Jack found her first. He can hear Rose's words echoing in his head.

"How come you never came for me? Jack managed it. By accident!"

The Doctor can't help but be a bit put out by the man laughing in Rose's ear. He drains his pint rather more quickly than is entirely sensible and pushes through the crowd to her side.

"Can I cut in?"

"Okay gorgeous," Jack says grinning wickedly at him.

"Enough of that! He's mine!" Rose chides him snuggling against the Doctor's chest.

Jack sticks his tongue out at her. The Doctor just rolls his eyes.

Suddenly there is a flurry of mad excitement down the far end of the club towards the stage. Four young men have walked onto the stage and the screaming girls reach a cacophony.

"Is that…?" Rose gapes.

"Yeah," Jack grins widely.

"Oh my god!" Rose starts screaming and jumping up and down for a better view.

The Doctor leans over and yells in her ear. "I couldn't give you Elvis so will this do?"

"Yes! Yes!"

He winces as she screams into his ear.

The band have introduced themselves despite no one being able to hear them, and start playing.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something."

The Doctor grabs hold of her hand and grins at her.

"Should've been our song!" she yells at him.

He just smiles rather stupidly at her and sings along with the band. "I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I'll let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
Yeah, you've got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand."

Jack looks over at them, grins and grabs the Doctor's other hand. The Doctor looks at him. Rose is laughing.

"I couldn't resist," the other man says. "You just kept telling me you wanted to!"

The Doctor laughs. "You are incorrigible aren't you?"

Jack fixes him with his best sexy eyed look. "You like it."

The Doctor laughs loudly and leaves his hand where it is with only a roll of his eyes.

* * *

The hand reaches out and grabs Rose and drags her into the dark alcove. She suppresses a shriek as the Doctor presses his hand over her mouth and ssshh's her, eyes twinkling.

He lowers his hand.

"What are you do…" she starts but is cut off abruptly when his lips meet hers.

The kiss is drunken but that doesn't stop her wrapping her arms around his neck. They finally break apart, panting slightly.

"Wow," Rose gasps softly.

The Doctor grins. "Had to make up somehow didn't I?" Rose can hear the slightest slur to his words.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Why?"

"You taste like a brewery."

The Doctor shrugs. "I like English beer…and English Roses." He kisses her energetically.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah," he growls, trying to kiss her neck. His right hand is somewhere on her thigh under the hem of her mini dress and heading northwards.

"We'd…better get…back to…to the TARDIS…" she gasps.

He looks so disappointed all of a sudden that Rose feels bad.

"There you are!"

They look round at Jack. The Doctor gives him a fierce look that tells him what he interrupted.

Jack grins. "Just take her to bed Doctor."

The Doctor's mouth drops open.

Jack holds his hand out to Rose. "Door key please."

She fishes in her white PVC handbag and places it in his palm.

"I'll let myself in later. Have fun Rose." He winks and disappears again.

They look at one another and the Doctor grabs her hand. Suddenly they feel like teenagers whose parents are away for the night. They run giggling for the door.

* * *

"Damn!" The Doctor bangs his hands down on the Union Jack-ed roof of the mini. "Jack's got the keys!"

"Its miles! I don't want to walk, my feet hurt from dancing!" Rose pouts. "And don't hit Milly!"

"Milly?"

"The car! Jack named her."

"Typical!" The Doctor scoffs then grins and grabs hold of her. He twirls her and starts singing; "Last night I said these words to my girl  
I know you never even try girl  
Come on, come on, come on, come on,  
Please please me oh yeah like I please you.  
You don't need me to show the way love  
Why do I always have to say love  
Come on, come on, come on, come on,  
Please please me oh yeah like I please you."

Rose laughs and lets herself be foxtrotted along the pavement.

A gaggle of girls, all in knee length boots and mini skirts, walk past and giggle, eyeing the Doctor appreciatively.  
He turns, sings at them,

"I don't want to sound complaining  
But you know there's always rain in my heart.  
I do all the pleasing with you  
It's so hard to reason with you.  
Oh yeah why do you make me blue."  
Last night I said these words to my girl," He looks back at Rose and grins. "Come on, come on, come on, come on,  
Please please me oh yeah like I please you - you." He ends with a flourish. "I can't help myself," he admits.

Rose hops up and sits on the bonnet of the mini, her feet resting lightly on the bumper. The Doctor bounds over to her and kisses Rose again, roughly. He whirls away a moment later and starts singing another song.

"Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.

Rose laughs and watches him pretend to be a pop star.

"Someone to love,  
Somebody new.  
Someone to love,  
Someone like you." He grins and points at her. "Love, love me do.  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please, love me do.  
Whoa, love me do.  
Yeah, love me do.  
Whoa, oh, love me do."

Rose claps, giggling.

"Now am I John, Paul or George?" he calls pouting sexily.

"Ringo!" she laughs.

"Hey," he chides, putting his hands on her waist. "Now that isn't fair."

She smiles and he leans forward and kisses her slowly. Rose kisses back, her arms snaking round his neck.

They are rudely interrupted by a voice singing in their ears.

"Rose loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, Rose loves you yeah, yeah, yeah. You think you lost your love, Well I saw her yesterday - yi - yay. Rose says she loves you, and you know that can't be bad. Yes, Rose loves you, and you know you should be glad…."

"Shut up Jack," the Doctor says flushing rather pinkly.

"Forget something?" Jack dangles the car keys in front of them.

"Don't let him drive!" Rose says slapping the Doctor's hand away from the keys. "He's far too drunk."

"Me? What about you?"

"I wasn't singing," she states.

"The Doctor sang huh?" Jack grins widely. "What did he sing little Rosie?"

"Shut it!" The Doctor groans laying his face on the bonnet beside Rose's leg.

"Drive us home Jack," Rose asks sweetly.

"What? And have you two making out on the backseat? No thanks. I'm not your dad…wait, when did I become the designated driver? Am I becoming the sensible boring one? Oh god!"

Rose laughs.

"Right! I'll show you sensible!" Jack pulls her off the bonnet suddenly and pulls her close to him, dancing a few suggestive tango-style steps, before dipping her low. Then freezes. From her upside down position Rose can only see his face completely drain of blood.

"Jack?"

He hauls her upright with a rough jerk and pushes her behind him as she turns. The Doctor is leaning on the mini's bonnet staring too, completely disbelief in his eyes.

Rose looks to where they are looking and feels a horrible shudder go up her spine. It can't be, it can't.

"No. No. You're all gone," the Doctor mutters voice hard. "You're meant to be all gone."

"Target identified."

That voice makes Jack take a step backwards almost crushing Rose's feet.

"Bad Wolf identified. Doctor identified. Human other surplus. Exterminate, exterminate!"


	3. Belle Loup

Here are the last two chapters! Please read and review!

Chapter 3: Belle Loup

The screaming echoes down the street as the mini-skirted girls come running back round the corner. One falls down hit by the blue beam of death from the Dalek gun.

Jack whimpers in front of Rose.

"Run!" The Doctor yells suddenly awaking from his shocked disbelief. "Run!"

Rose starts to run, dragging Jack by the arm. Jack stumbles and whimpers.

"Jack get it together!" she yells in his ear.

Jack blinks and looks slightly more focused.

"Where Doctor?" Rose yells back over her shoulder, and wishing her skirt wasn't quite so short.

Suddenly she is propelled sideways by a shove from the Doctor's hand and stumbles into an alleyway. In the darkness beyond the light from the street lamps she turns round. The Doctor has hauled Jack into the alley too.

"Oh God I don't want to die again!" Jack groans loudly.

The Doctor presses his hand over the other man's mouth. In the narrow space, he is forced to stand in front of him, mere centimetres between them.

"And you think regenerating is pleasant?" he hisses at him quietly.

Rose hushes them as the trundling sound of Daleks approaches. They all stand there, hardly daring to even breathe. The sound fades away momentarily. The Doctor looks back to Jack, whose eyes are wide above his hand.

"Don't get any ideas," the Doctor says softly smiling at Jack, nodding to their proximity.

He feels Jack relax and lowers his hand.

"Doctor?" Rose takes his hand. "What do we do?"

"I don't know."

Rose feels the shudder that climbs her back. The Doctor always knows what to do.

The explosion of brickwork over their heads answers her question soon enough. Rose screams and the shards of brick and mortar thump all around her. Jack swears and dives sideways, lumps of brick bouncing off his back. And the Doctor is sent reeling by the brick that bounces off his temple.

"The club! It isn't far," Jack shouts. "Get his other arm."

He hauls the Doctor's arm around his shoulders. Rose squeezes on his other side and they start stumbling down the alleyway.

The Doctor's head lolls alarmingly. "I'm fine," he slurs.

"Yeah right," Jack says grimly, eying the thin trickle of blood running from his hairline. "Run!"

* * *

The club is full of screaming terrified teenagers when they stumble down the stairs. They set the Doctor down in a chair where he stares round dazedly. Rose rounds on Jack suddenly.

"You bastard!" she spits.

"What?" he takes a step back, confused at her sudden anger. She has been practically silent on their run here.

"You knew! You brought them here!" she waves a hand at the club's logo painted above the bar. "Belle Loup? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Whoa Rose, I don't know what you're talking about." Jack holds his hands in front of him defensively. "What's Belle Loup?"

"Belle Loup – Beautiful Wolf Jack. Bad Wolf. Me!" She advances on him looking fierce. "You brought us here."

"I brought you to a club to see a band Rose. Because he asked me to!"

"Really?"

"I don't even know what Bad Wolf is!"

"Its me! And you found me easily when he never did. Just hopped across the Void. You sold us out didn't you?"

"I swear Rose I have no idea what you're…"

"Didn't you?" she demands.

Jack's face is pale and his mouth has become a thin line. "No."

"You never did explain how you waltzed away with a Dalek ship Jack."

He raises his hand as though to slap her then realises what he is doing and lowers it slowly. But before his hand gets below shoulder height Rose's hand connects with his face with a gunshot loud crack.

"Rose," the Doctor pushes himself carefully to his feet and there is warning in his voice. "Jack didn't do anything. I asked him to bring us here. Just coincidence."

The handprint on Jack's face is reddening as he stares at her. He bites his lip and turns away. "I'll go secure the perimeter."

"Jack…"

The Doctor steps in front of her. "Give him a moment."

"Are _you_ alright?" she asks touching the small trickle of drying blood on his temple.

"Right as rain. Right-o plan. Plan plan plan." He rakes his hands agitatedly through his hair. "Plan-o."

Rose eyes him warily as he strides up and down among the scared teenagers. Then he stops and his eyes light up. He gives Rose one of his dazzling smiles.

"Electricity!"

"What?" she stares at him bemused.

He goes bounding over to the stage. Many of the girls are quietly crying, mascara tracking down their cheeks blackly. But pretty much all of their eyes follow the Doctor. He picks up a speaker wire and yanks it out of the back of the speaker itself. He looks at it a moment then licks the end of it. He jerks away and blinks.

"Ooo live. Fantastic!"

Rose swears that the quiffy bit at the front of his hair just got a bit more gravity defying. Probably electrocuted it. "Must you lick everything?" she asks, walking towards him.

Pounding feet on the stairs from the main door interrupts them.

"Shut up!" Jack bellows loudly. There are sweat patches on his shirt. "Be quiet! Doctor they're here."

"How many?"

"I saw three."

The Doctor nods and reaches down to pull another speaker wire. He hands it to a girl in a silver dress who just gapes at him bemused.

"What are Daleks made of?" the Doctor suddenly asks.

"Dalekanium," Jack says quietly, his voice shaking a little.

"A gold star to the Captain! And what is Dalekanium Rose?"

"Err metal?" she says shrugging.

"Yes! Metal! And what happens when you mix electricity and metal?"

"Sizzle," Jack says grimly.

Rose looks around the club, at the girl still holding the wire her eyes wide and frightened. "What about the people? Doctor we can't let three Daleks down here. It'll be a massacre."

The Doctor looks round as though only just realising they are still there.

"That's the only way out," Jack says jerking his head back up the stairs. "We're in a basement."

"Seek. Locate. Exterminate!" The mechanical screams echo down the stairs.

Jack leaps the rest of the way down the staircase, and backs away, fear etched onto his handsome features.

The Doctor looks round at the people. "Jack Rose search the place. Get them out!"

They look at each other and head for the staff door beside the bar. As it closes behind them they dimly hear the whine of the sonic screwdriver and the Doctor saying, "Right you lot…"

"All he needs is a northern accent and he'd be the old Doctor," Rose says giggling despite herself.

Jack laughs, his smile chasing away the fear in his eyes. "If he calls them apes then we'll know for sure."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Its alright," he says softly, giving her a one-armed hug. "You were scared. It was easier to blame me." He steps in front of her and stares into her eyes. "You have questions. I do too. Ask them later and I promise I'll tell you everything."

She nods. "Lets look for the way out then shall we?"

They head back through various storerooms and dressing rooms until they come across a large space filled with beer kegs. Jack pokes one with his toe then looks upwards as he scans the room.

"Perfect," he says turning to grin at Rose. "Bloody perfect!"

Rose raises an eyebrow. The word bloody sounds peculiar when said with Jack's American accent.

He points upwards, and as her eyes follow his finger her face breaks into a grin. "Bloody perfect."


	4. Bad Wolf

Chapter 4: Bad Wolf

They find the Doctor underneath a speaker sonicking something. The sound of Dalek screaming is ongoing and unpleasant.

"We found it!" Rose says practically bouncing. "A beer hatch!"

"Hatch to the beer cellar," Jack explains. "There's a ladder down there, we can get them out."

"Do it!" The Doctor says quickly. "They're getting mildly annoyed out there."

"Right! Follow me! Quietly!" Jack hollers loudly over the crowd noise.

The crowd surge towards the door and follow Jack to the beer cellar.

"Go with Jack Rose," the Doctor says firmly running towards the stairs uncoiling wire as he goes.

"No way. I'm staying with you." She grabs hold of a second roll of wire and starts uncoiling it after him.

The Doctor gives her a look, his eyes stern and serious, and continues to wrap the wire around the two metal microphone stands he has positioned at the base of the stairs. He sonics them into place and turns to her. He grabs hold of her shoulders.

"I don't want to lose you Rose. Not again."

"That's why I'm not leaving!"

"I made them run," Jack's voice breaks quietly into the moment. He gives a small laugh. "I made them run into a Dalek invasion."

"Three isn't an invasion. It's a problem."

Jack frowns but asks, "Where do you need me?"

"Take Rose and get the hell away from here." The Doctor shoves Rose towards the other man. They make eye contact and Jack nods.

"No!" Rose screams as Jack grabs her around the waist and picks her bodily from the ground. Rose kicks and struggles in his arms, reaching for the Doctor. "Doctor!"

The door explodes open at that moment and the three Daleks come floating in single file down the stairwell. The cramped confines of the space mean that they cannot bring their guns to bear just yet.

"Exterminate! You are an enemy of the Daleks you must be exterminated!"

The electricity suddenly arcs between the metal microphone stands and the first Dalek screams, a blue glow dancing all over its metal shell. The explosion sends Rose and Jack flying backwards. Something smashes into Rose knocking her unconscious but Jack hold onto her and breaks her fall with his body, as shrapnel falls around them like flaming blossom. The microphone stands go ricocheting across the room, tearing the wire free, which whips across the room with a sharp snap.

The Doctor remains upright. "Why did you come here?" His voice is hell and brimstone, and could cut through steel. "WHY?"

"You brought us here. You set us free!"

The mechanical words chill him to the bone.

Jack sits up slightly, still holding Rose against him, shards of metal still burning on his jeans, his face cut up, and stares in horror at the Dalek, his face so pale that the Doctor wonders if he will pass out. "I did this," he whispers, sickened.

"No," the Doctor starts but Jack interrupts.

"I did. I did this. I brought them here. I went through the Void. I opened the breach."

"The human is incorrect," the second Dalek says as it reaches the ground. "The Bad Wolf did this. And we will use her to set the Dalek race free!"

"NO!" The Doctor and Jack both scream at the same time.

The Doctor takes three strides and places himself between the Daleks and Rose. Jack wraps his arms around her more tightly and does an awkward sitting down shuffle towards the only other escape route.

"Take me! I'm the Doctor," he grins at the lead Dalek as it approaches. "Remember I'm the Oncoming Storm and I guarantee you want to exterminate me right now."

The Daleks' heads turn towards each other momentarily as if figuring out what is happening.

"So be it," one finally says. "Exterminate, exterminate, EXTERMINATE!"  
The Doctor closes his eyes and waits for the pain. Someone starts screaming but it isn't him. It's Jack. He opens his eyes as the Daleks in front of him start to glow with a golden light. He whirls round and falls back shielding his eyes. Jack has been thrown clear across the room, where he has crashed through a table. He lies unconscious in the splintered wood. The Doctor tries to look at Rose from his prone position but the light is too bright, it makes his eyes water uncontrollably.

"I am no one's puppet," her voice is distorted and alien. "I will not set you free." Rose lifts her hand. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," she says laughingly as the Daleks disappear in a shower of gold. She steps through it, over the Doctor's legs and surveys the room, stretches her arms easily, smiles to herself.

The Doctor hauls himself to his feet and thinks he hears a distant groan from Jack, but he ignores it and grabs Rose's shoulder and turns her to face him roughly. Her eyes glow golden.

"Oh God Rose no…" he can't keep the horror from his voice.

"Doctor," she says softly, her lips in a half smile. "My beautiful Doctor." She turns her face to Jack who has risen from the wreckage of the table. "My Jack."

Jack stares at her all teary eyed and says nothing. He did this. He caused this.

The Doctor grabs her by the arms. "Rose no! Fight it! Please!"

"My head hurts," she says softly. "But you're both safe so it doesn't matter," she smiles fondly. "My boys."

The Doctor pushes her hair off her face gently, his fingers trembling against her cheeks; his eyes brimming, and leans in as though to kiss her. "I'm sorry Rose."

He is jerked back by Jack. "Not again!"

The Doctor stares at him wide eyed. "What?"

"I saw the security feeds," Jack says. "Afterwards." He looks at the Doctor sadly and lifts his hands and cups the Doctor's face between them. "Never thought I'd say goodbye to you again." He kisses him hurriedly, turns and grabs Rose. "This is for your own good baby." He sinks his lips against Rose's deeply. She lolls against him, and Jack holds her up, his arms tight around her back. The golden glow pours like fog against Jack's closed eyelids.

The Doctor stands aghast as Jack sinks to his knees taking Rose with him, his lips still pressed firmly to hers. It is not until he can let Rose slip safely to the ground that he releases her. Jack blinks and his eyes flash from blue to gold.

"Bloody hell," he mutters roughly, his voice harsh like he has suffered smoke inhalation. He clamps his hands to the sides of his head. "Bollocks this hurts," he growls him pain and screws his eyes shut in agony. The growl becomes a tortured scream. His fingers claw against his scalp, and rivulets of sweat run down his forehead.

The Doctor has dropped to his knees beside Rose and is checking her over. He looks over at Jack who is screaming, his nails clawing into his head. There are glimmers of gold through the man's eyelashes. He grabs Jack's hands and pulls them away from his face.

"Jack look at me."

Jack shakes his head, eyes screwed up tightly.

"Look at me!" The Doctor demands.

Jack forces his eyes open and tries to smile, but it comes out as more of a wince, his eyes pure gold. "Hey," he rasps weakly as his hands ball into fists at his sides.

"I'm sorry Jack." The Doctor says softly.

"Its okay…" Jack gasps before screaming again.

The Doctor grabs the back of Jack's neck and kisses him firmly on the lips. For one moment Jack kisses back. Then there is a sharp crack like static electricity and Jack finds his lips jolted from the Doctor's. He sucks in his breath sharply.

"What the hell was that?" he croaks, voice cracking.

The Doctor is sprawled on his back, breathing heavily, his mouth open and staring at the ceiling. He smiles weakly at Jack. "You would have died."

"So might you!" Jack crawls on hands and knees to his side. The Doctor's eyes flash between gold and brown and back again. His hair is even more stuck up than usual and his skin looks slightly ashen. "Rose…she's still out."

"Good," the Doctor murmurs. "Don't want her to…to…see…"

"Doctor?" Jack leans over him, "Don't you dare die!"

The Doctor writhes as pain shoots through his body. "Might regenerate," he says but doesn't sound too sure. There is a waver of fear in his voice that Jack hasn't heard in this incarnation or the last.

"I kissed her so you wouldn't you damn fool!"

"Makes you wish for the big eared coward eh?" he laughs weakly.

Jack's eyes well up and spill over. "Don't Doctor. You're stronger than this."

"I don't…" The Doctor gasps sharply, "…want to die on the floor of a nightclub." His back arches sharply as a wave of pain shoots through him, a wisp of gold fog escaping through his clenched teeth.

Jack grabs his hand. "She didn't come back for me!" His voice is harsh.

"Take care of her," the Doctor says thickly.

"Stop it! What is it with you people?" Jack says angrily. "Pete told me not to break her heart if we didn't find you. That thought never even crossed her mind!"

"Jack…" the Doctor gasps again and Jack eyes the gold mist nervously. "She'll still have you."

"And what good is that?" Jack demands. "I'll have two girls who will wither and die! Because you get inside people's heads Doctor, their heads and their hearts. So much that even your ship is gonna die without you! So don't you bloody DIE!"

The Doctor just gives him this slow smile that makes Jack's insides roll and makes him feel like he might vomit, squeezes his hand just once and closes his eyes.

"No! Don't you dare! Don't…please!" Jack can hear the pleading in his own voice. "Please don't die. Don't leave us. Doctor please!" The pathetic childlike simplicity in pleading with this extraordinary man not to die and knowing he can't do a thing to stop it.

"TARDIS," comes a groan behind him.

Jack's head snaps round. "Rose!"

"I'm fine," she pushes herself up and moves to their side. "Carry him. Now Jack!"

Jack stares at her stupidly for a minute, and then rouses himself. He gets unsteadily to his feet and with her help puts the Doctor over his shoulder.

They stagger up the stairs and outside where the air smells like burning flesh. Rose starts back in the way of the TARDIS, when they come across a familiar shape, hunkered bravely beside the kerb.

"Milly!" Rose cries. "She survived!"

Jack fishes the keys from his pocket and they recline the passenger seat and lay the Doctor on it. Rose scrambles into the backseat, and sits stroking his hair while Jack breaks the speed limit several times over to get them home.

"Do you remember what you did?" he presses.

Rose looks up. "I remember what you did, you idiot."

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack says flicking his eyes from the road to the Doctor. "How is he?"

"No different." She presses her hand against his chest, feeling the too fast beating of his hearts. She stares at him, willing him to open his eyes.

Jack blinks hard as his vision blurs momentarily. He shakes his head trying to clear the feeling. He has to focus. He feels like he has had several hypervodkas and his head is pounding. No, gotta get back to the TARDIS. See Rose safe and the Doctor then you can collapse or throw up or whatever the hell it is you want to do, he tells himself firmly.

Jack pulls the mini into a handbrake turn outside the TARDIS. Rose screams nervously as she is thrown across the backseat. Jack leaves the engine running and leaps out, yanking the passenger door open and pulling the Doctor out.

Rose scrambles to open the TARDIS door and they lay the Doctor down on the floor. He suddenly groans and his eyes open weakly.

"Doctor!" Rose throws herself to her knees beside him and grabs his hand. "You told me to fight it! Please fight Doctor!"

"I'm scared Rose," he whispers, "Please don't leave me."

She squeezes his hand tighter. "I'm here. I'm here Doctor. Don't be scared. Fight it. Please!"

"Jack…Jack…is going to take…care of you," he bites the words out past shudders that move violently through his body.

Rose looks round at Jack. He has sat down on the floor, his head between his knees.

"You alright?" she asks worriedly.

He waves a hand weakly at her and looks up. Rose thinks for one moment that she sees a flash of gold in his blue eyes. He blinks dizzily and it is gone. Then the Doctor screams and she snaps her focus back to him. He is crying.

"Rose," he moans, and his eyes stare at her like a lost child, flicking between gold and brown. "I'm so scared Rose, I don't want to…"

"Ssshhh," she soothes him. "You won't," she says firmly. "I won't let you."

"Don't think you'll…get a…choice," he moans again. His eyes close in pain. Then he forces them open and for a second they stay brown, his eyes. "Rose I love you." He smiles one of his wide dazzling smiles at her and then it fades and he closes his eyes.

"No, don't you dare! If you die I will never forgive you!" Rose shakes him by the shoulders, then presses her ear to his chest. "No…" she feels the tears coming as she feels no comforting thump against her ear. "Doctor you can't leave me! You can't!"

"Doctor?" Jack's voice is wobbly.

Rose looks up and looks at Jack. His eyes are wide and he is crying. "Jack…"

"No! He can't be!"

Rose looks back at the Doctor and feels a wave of anger come over her. How dare he die? How dare he leave her, just when she's found him again. "I hate you!" she unexpectedly says out loud. "I hate you for dying!" Rose slaps him round the face as hard as she can.

The Doctor's eyes fly open and he gasps. "Bloody hell! You slap like your mother!"

The gold is completely gone from his eyes.

Rose stares at him for one disbelieving moment then throws herself on top of him. She presses her lips to his, hugging him tightly. "You're alive!"

"When wasn't I?" he asks then groans. "Get off though, I still ache a bit." She manoeuvres herself off him carefully and he stares at her red-rimmed eyes. "What happened?"

Rose's lower lip wobbles. "You…you died. But you didn't regenerate. You just died."

The Doctor pushes himself tentatively to a sitting position. "I don't remember." He frowns. "Jack?" he suddenly asks.

Rose looks round and the Doctor follows her gaze.

"You know my name?" Jack asks them suspiciously, staring at them with eyes that aren't the ones they know. "Who the hell are you people?"

**The End**

* * *

_I know I'm horribley mean. Should I write the sequel to this or some Martha-thing that might go somewhere. Please let me know what you all think by pressing that little button. Even if its just to discuss the rumours about Freema being supposedly dumped for next series. _


End file.
